Mundos paralelos
by Kaamilah
Summary: Oneshot Rachelcentric!  De sueños y de vidas color rosa brillante fue cayendo mas bajo y no tenia a nadie que detuviera su cuerpo ante el vació excepto quizas él.


**Titulo: **Mundos paralelos

**Fandom: **Glee

**Summary:** De sueños y de vidas color rosa brillante fue cayendo mas bajo y no tenia a nadie que detuviera su cuerpo ante el vació.

**Personajes/Paring**: Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Puck (Finnchel y Kurt/Puck por debajo)

**Rating****:**T

**Warning: **Intento de suicidio, uso de drogas (mención)

**Notas: **No esta basado en temporadas posteriores, es mas incluso se podría decir que es un AU

Se mira al espejo y se da pena. Los ojos inyectados en sangre con pálidas y oscuras ojeras a su alrededor. Quiere romperlo, _quiere romperse_.

Derrotada, silenciosamente la gravedad la empuja ayudada de sus débiles y temblorosas piernas. La ansiedad le consume, le pide, No… autoritaria le manda que consuma más de ese polvo blanco y amargo. Más y más.

Se agarra -tratando de aparentar fortaleza- su antes precioso cabello marrón. Ahora marchitado y frágil. Trata de mantener dentro su ya destrozada alma y no puede…

Las lágrimas tibias y saladas recorren su sucio rostro. Su cuerpo tiembla con cada silencioso sollozo.

No tiene a nadie que le ayude,

Nadie que la ame a pesar de toda la mierda que ha hecho.

Esta completamente sola luchando contra su propia putrefacción.

Su familia le dejo abandonada cuando se dio cuenta de su adicción, su novio no la amaba tanto como siempre le decía al oído después de hacer el amor drogada y complaciente –luces brillantes recorriendo su mente y escalofríos deliciosos a través de su cuerpo-; sus amigos se esfumaron a la primera deshonrosa mención de su _gusto excesivo _por aspirar el polvo blanco. Completamente desamparada a su suerte o el tiempo que le quedara que hasta una sobredosis la matara.

Una risa de lo más histérica surgió desde el fondo de su vientre terminando en llanto desgarrador. Su voz antes tan admirada y amada era un atisbo de lo que era. Las luces de Broadway resplandecientes y aduladoras se habían apagado para ella. La fama, su sueño más preciado lo que la impulsaba para vivir en la jungla que era New York. Ya no estaba desapareció con su orgullo.

Quiere cantar canciones de las que siempre se escuchaban en Glee, de esperanza, optimistas a pesar de un futuro adverso y desconocido siendo adolescentes llenos de problemas. No quiere acordarse de Finn, pero a veces se imagina una vida con él, con su primer amor. Trata de borrar de su cabeza esos pensamientos. Eligio a Jesse antes que al otro. Eligio la fama y las luces brillantes en vez del amor que el más alto le daba.

La peor elección de su vida. Junto el aceptar de la mano de unos de los amigos de Jesse, cocaína de la mas pura.

Sus grandes ojos castaños se dirigen a un bote lleno de pastillas somníferas. La idea del suicidio la seduce enormemente sus labios carnosos tiemblan al igual que sus menudos hombros frágiles y huesudos. Se para tambaleante y se acerca a las pastillas cuando su timbre del celular que ya creía olvidado por el mundo suena insistente -no la tomaron en cuenta antes. no lo hará ahora-.

Quiere romper el celular -pero las ganas solo se quedaron en eso- y despectivamente se olvida que existe y toma el frasco que se mueve como si estuviera en pleno terremoto.

Las mira y decide tomárselas. Total ya no le queda nada por lo cual luchar y mantenerse viva.

Se alcanza a tragar unas diez hasta que cae desmayada al piso del decadente baño y las píldoras derramadas a su alrededor formando una patética escena.

No logra oír como llaman desesperadamente a la puerta golpeándola hasta el punto de casi romperla y nombran su nombre con una desesperación poco conocida para ella. Pero nunca se entera.

Tampoco cuando abren la puerta y corren buscándola desesperados y la mirada aterrada cuando la encuentran tirada en el piso como si nada. Llaman a la ambulancia y el más alto la sujeta acogedor y protector en sus brazos. Le besa el cabello y sus pálidas mejillas mojándolas suavemente con sus pocas lágrimas. Una mano conocida pequeña y suave le trata de confortar, llamándola entre su inconsciente oscuridad.

Llegan los paramédicos a los minutos y se la quitan para ponerla en una fría camilla, les ruega que le dejen acompañarla, _que es su novio_. Le dejan entrar y rápidamente llegan al hospital, le dejan afuera y desorientado minutos luego llegan hablando de una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir.

Que solo deben de destoxicarla con un lavado de estomago, sin embargo le advierten de que encontraron rastros de cocaína en su cuerpo y que creen que fue un intento de suicidio por parte de ella. El les mira impávido y cada vez más pálido.

Trata de sostenerse porque siente que su mundo se tambalea y poco a poco se rompe. El medico impersonalmente le recomendó asistencia de especialistas psiquiátricos cuando se despertara.

Lagrimas cubren su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas los médicos le dejan por fin solo. Llega el amanecer y enfermeras le indican que puede verla, su hermano le ofrece una vaso de plástico con café hirviendo y su cálido apoyo.

ººº~º~ººº

Siente que su cabeza va explotar, todo en la blanca habitación se mueve. Desconcertada se da cuenta que no es su baño y que es posible que _no esté muerta_. Quiere gritar como nunca lo ha hecho, nunca nada le resulta, ahora está en un maldito hospital dando una imagen baja y patética de sí misma. La suicida drogadicta.

Alguien hable la puerta suavemente llamando su atención como si no quisiera perturbar su sueño. No lo consigue suena torpe de igual forma. Suelta una pequeña risita se sorprende es la primera que suelta en meses. Mira hacia arriba con su cuerpo convaleciente tratando de limpiarse, mientras ella mira al hombre que es tan conocido para ella que duele. Menciona su nombre como si con solo decirlo fuera a desaparecer. _"Finn"_. Solo fue un instante de mirarse para reconocer y conocer cosas que no estaban allí antes. Ínfimo, intimo.

Fue tan corto que no se dio cuenta cuando se estaban abrazando y dándose pequeños y dulces besos. Los dos llorando que imagen más patética y poco romántica deben de estar dando. Le reprende el no haberle dicho aquello, que nunca más lo hiciera porque no sabía qué hacer si ella lo dejaba solo en el mundo dándole delicados besos en su seco y quebradizo cabello.

Llora como nunca lo ha hecho, él la mira desconcertado y velada de amor suave y cálido. Se siente por fin en paz y con algo para sentirse de verdad viva. Siente que el peso desaparece del pecho casi mágico, dejando el sórdido y latente deseo de llenarse de la blanca, adictiva sustancia.

Tocan educadamente la puerta mientras detrás de ella se escuchan una delicada voz y una mucho mas grosera hablando de que no tienen que esperar tanto si no están follando. Se escucha un lamento y un golpe después de eso.

Una cabeza color castaño claro y unos vividos ojos azules miran la habitación cuidadosamente para fijarse en ella y en su acompañante. Sus ojos se agrandan con lagrimas empezando a salir débilmente de sus ojos, corre a abrazarla. Ella no puede evitar hacer lo mismo, su orgullo ya no vale de nada y su acompañante menudo también lo sabe.

Le mira después con vergüenza y dolor que casi le deja sin respiración. Le recrimina el no hablar con él, olvidarse que era su amigo también y que debería saber cuan preocupados estaban él y ellos por su figura. Cuanto le hubiera dolido su muerte para ellos, que realmente era importante en su mundo

Una voz ronca se une a la de sus amigos y ve a un adulto Noah que le abraza sin más, sin palabras de por medio. Se siente tan confortada que por fin se permite el abrirse sentimentalmente. Dándose vergüenza a sí misma. Tantas cosas que siempre estuvieron para ella. Y ella con su egocentrismo las dejo olvidadas y pisoteadas por debajo.

No sabia como iba de ser incierto su futuro, pero ya había comenzado de buena forma con la mano cálida de Finn rodeando la suya mas huesuda. Y ciertamente después de que logre destoxicarse su carrera congelada le estará esperando. Todo parecía irreal y amaba la forma en que se sentía eso.

Su sueño volvería a renacer.

Volvería a cantar en su nueva vida.

**~~Finnis~~.**


End file.
